Together we stand
by Colferninja
Summary: Blaine and Kurt fought and broke up, never seeing each other after that. Four years later they meet again. They both discover their feelings for each other still remain, but there's a chance it might be too late.


The darkness of the night was slowly overtaking the daylight as I finally stepped outside. I shivered as the chillness of the winter that send the wind through the air and closed my designer coat. I looked at the ground as I started walking to make sure I wouldn't step into any water the rain from earlier had left on the streets of late New York.

I knew exactly where I was going, but I was held again.

"Mr. Anderson do you have another minute?" someone shouted, running behind me, splashing water all around himself. I whirled around towards my assistant. His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead and he looked like he had just been running down every single of those twelve stairs in the big building I had been in minutes ago.

He was breathing heavily and sighed, holding up the phone.

"Who is it Michael?" I asked.

"Your mother says it's really urgent," He said, a look of apology in his eyes. I sighed.

"I really want to go out now, I'm sorry please, tell her I'll call her back tomorrow morning," I just said. He nodded, defeated, and stalked off towards the building once again. I sighed in relief and turned around to make my way to the bar I had spotted earlier. I was very new to New York and apart from that week I had spend here in my senior year when New Directions, my new Glee club, made it to Regionals, I had never been here again long enough to go out to dinner on my own. Moving here had been my second hardest decision in my entire life. My thoughts immediately flickered towards the hardest decision and even though I was now a lot older, twenty-four to be precisely, I still didn't like thinking about it. While it, on college, used to be hard to think about because I would get mad immediately, now it was because I regretted nothing more in my life than that single, small decision. I shuddered, and it wasn't from the cold. Remembering those years of my Junior and Senior year were always hard, because there was nothing that I missed more. Of course I missed High School, didn't everyone? But I couldn't deny I had never been so happy as my time with a certain boy. I closed my eyes and stood still, pressing my fingers against the bridge of my nose. I shouldn't think about Kurt on my first night in New York. I should enjoy it. Go to a small bar so nobody would bother me with business and enjoy a beer, for once, and no fancy drink. Don't get me wrong, I love being a very well known publisher in the world of British books. I did. I worked my way up so fast after college nobody, including me, would ever really know how I ever did that. Well I had my guesses, like hiding in work so I wouldn't get this. Because this had been the first night off in well, to be honest, maybe even a year, and of course Kurt Hummel popped into my head again. It worked, working your ass off. I had money enough, I had some fame in this world, My name was well known. I could wear designer clothes and shoes and pants and I didn't even have to bother looking out if they didn't get wet because I had a lot. I just loved clothing. But the downside was that I, and only I, knew why I worked so much. I let out a heavy sigh and then continued my walk and finally reached the pub I had seen when I first came to look here to move. I remembered it had weekly live plays and the other nights had music and it just seemed perfect because it was so small.

I entered, pushing the doors open. There was almost no one. I guessed that was because it was really early and only just dark, even though it was winter. The bar keeper was on the phone and the other one was listening to something. Or that was how he looked, but he was standing in a doorway to another room and I couldn't pick up the notes he was moving his head to. I went to sit at the bar and the calling bar keeper glanced at my expensive clothing before putting his phone down after excusing himself to his caller and walked my way.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a kind smile. I flashed a smile back.

"Yes, A beer please," I said. He nodded, reaching under him, opening it and giving it to me. I grinned and put the bottle to my lips before he could even give me a glass, which he seemed to have been debating about to do. He laughed.

"So, what brings a man of your class here?" he asked. He didn't even mean it bad, he was still kind.

"The class is just a façade you have to put up when you're there. I don't mind walking in clothes like yours but I don't think my clients would approve," I explained with a little wave of my hand.

"Can I ask what you are then?" he asked curiously. I let out a laugh.

"I'm just a publisher, I'm just big," I said, putting the bottle of beer to my lips again.

"Fancy" the barkeeper said with another grin. I liked the man.

"So what _are_ you doing here then?" he asked again. I laughed.

"I'm taking a break from the fancyness," I said and winked.

"Are you going to watch the play tonight, too?" he asked. I looked towards the other room when the barkeeper did too. The other barman was still standing in the doorway, still bobbing his head to the music.

"What kind of play is it?" I asked curiously. I saw the barkeeper going red a little.

"Yes, well," he said, putting his hand around his mouth so the man at the door towards the other room couldn't hear him.

"I have no idea. It's all in that room and I just- Really I like the public they bring and the guy is brilliant but I never really- I never was the person for plays," the guy said. I laughed.

"Oh?" I asked. I wondered who 'the guy' was.

"Yes. Oh they sound amazing, but it's a little too Broadway-ish. Well the guy really wants to break through of course. It's New York. I have these people all the time. I don't know why he hasn't made it yet, though. He's really brilliant," he babbled on.

"What's so brilliant about him?" I asked curiously.

"He's a guy, but his voice doesn't sound like that. He can sing higher than his female co-stars!" he said and grinned. I took a deep breath. I knew there were a lot of man that could do that. I really didn't want to go where my thoughts were going now. I wasn't.

"If you're interested you should look. Bob is still semi-dancing so I guess they're still in repetition," he said waving towards the room. I nodded. I _was_ very curious.

I stood up, taking my beer with me as I walked towards the room. A woman's voice just sang out a last note and I heart a faint applause. The barkeeper looked back as he heard me.

"Hello, oh go on you can stand here I need to go back to work," the man said. He turned around and backed away. I raised one eyebrow but then took his place. I faced a big, dark room. Spotlights were sat on the now empty stage. Chairs were stalled through the room.

"Okay, next," I heard someone shout. I looked back at the two barkeepers. They were now talking with each other. I heard the faint noise of footsteps going on stage and an 'I'm ready'.

Slowly, I turned around. I felt my heart skip a beat. It then back flipped in my chest as I faced the boy- no, man, that had walked onto the stage. He was slightly tall but skinny, long legs. Perfect hair. He had one hand on his waist and with the other one he was holding the mic. He had frown on his face, his shoulders were stiffly pulled up as if his neck hurt. He smiled a little smile. Kurt hadn't changed much. Even the smile I recognized as a fake one and I wondered why he faked a smile, he rarely used to do so. He hadn't seen me yet. He was facing people backstage, testing his mic by tapping his fingers on it. I stared. I couldn't help it, I did. He was slightly taller, slightly more muscled. That beautiful happy gleam in his eyes I had grown used to was no where to be seen. His chin was held up in a way that made me thing he was slightly mad. I didn't say anything. My heart was racing, trying to get out of my chest. My limps were shivering and I spilled some beer out of my almost entirely full bottle. A shiver ran down my spine. Kurt then turned and his face was fully visible. It hit me then. It hit me like rain on a sunny day. I was seeing _ Kurt. _I gasped. He heard it and looked up. Obviously expecting the barkeeper here he opened his mouth to say something. A fraction of a second, that was all it took. His eyes grew big, his mouth parted a little. His hand lost the strength the hold the mic and it fell on stage with a _thumb_. We stared at each other for a long time, just staring, the reunion for both of us way too sudden. Way too unexpected. He didn't seem able to move. I heard someone ask what was wrong but I didn't know or care who. Kurt didn't seem too, either. We stared and stared, before something snapped me out of my trance. I stepped forward, not being able to stop myself. I wanted to be closer. I wanted to hear his voice again. His beautiful voice, his beautiful face. Suddenly I remembered how much I had felt for this boy. How much I needed him. As if we never parted, I needed him again. A longing I didn´t know someone could feel took over me, mastered my limps, told them to walk towards Kurt while my brain was shut down. He could only stare as I came closer. Now I saw someone appearing on stage, waving in front of Kurt. He didn´t react. He seemed frozen. His hands were balled into fists. The person turned around and looked at me, squeezing his eyes tighter.

`I´m very sorry but who are you?" he asked. I didn't answer. I had no idea how one was supposed to be able to talk. He seemed irritated as it hit him not only Kurt was a statue, but it was me, too.

"What the _hell_ is going on? Kurt?" he clapped his hands in front of Kurt's face. Kurt's head snapped up.

"I'm so sorry, can I have one minute? I'll be back soon," Kurt said with an Angles voice. The man looked at me again before he simply nodded, turned around and did what Kurt asked. I was still staring at Kurt, not being able to break my eyes away from him. He turned around. He had his arms crossed, his eyes closed.

"Bl- what are you doing here?" He said. I sighed. I'd hoped he wasn't mad anymore. He certainly was. It took me a minute before I finally remembered how talking was supposed to work. I closed my eyes, too, before opening them again.

"I- live here, now," I whispered. His eyes flashed open.

"Never saw you," he said shortly.

"I just moved here," I said. He had closed his eyes again, as if he didn't want to see me. I couldn't close them. I _needed_ to look at him. My eyes darted over his still perfect body. Memories that had been shoved back into corners of my mind snapped back in place and I shuddered again.

"Do _you_ live here, K-Kurt?" I asked, my voice protesting at his name. I hadn't spoken his name in years. I had refused.

"I do," he said. He was trying to calm down by breathing deeply and slowly, his hands on his face, one on his cheek and one pressing on the bridge of his nose. It was quiet for a while. My legs started shaking as I finally reached him. He was standing no more than five meters away from me, still on stage, still closed eyes. I instantly sat down because I knew my legs wouldn't be able to bear my weight for now. I sighed.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? You deserve more," I whispered softly. His eyes snapped open, his eyebrows pushing into a hard frown, his lips one small line. I had never seen Kurt look like this but the last time I saw him. _No Blaine don't think that you'll snap_. I took another deep breath.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I missed my chance?" Kurt spat at me. I blinked. I got it if he was still mad, but he seemed _on fire_. His shoulders were still stiff, his eyes could've killed me.

"B-but why? You had a chance last time we-," My voice staggered to a halt. I wasn't going to address _that_.

"Maybe I broke up with someone I loved and missed it?" Kurt snapped again. I blinked. Obviously he _was_ addressing it.

"Kurt you didn't miss your Broadway chance because of me, did you?" I asked, my voice a little higher. His eyes turned to look at me. He was biting his lip. He was looking at me like he wanted to kill me.

"Maybe B-BLAINE, maybe I DID." Great, he had started shouting. I sprang up.

"Come on Kurt, keep calm, you-," I tried.

"NO I WON'T!" he yelled. I shivered again.

"Kurt! Come on it's been so long-," I tried now.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE BLAINE ANDERSON!"Kurt had now stepped closer and he jumped off stage, looking me directly in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to, Kurt, I just happened-,"

"You are going to try to say this all is a coincidence then?" he said, his eyes on fire. I tried to push the lump in my throat away.

"But, it is," I tried.

"I don't believe you. What are you trying to do here? Ruin my life? Again?" he spat.

"Why the hell would I try to ruin your life, Kurt, I never wanted that," I said, getting a little angry at him, too.

"Oh I don't know, who decided to break us up again?" Kurt said, glaring.

"Oh don't start Kurt Hummel. YOU didn't believe me, YOU were the one screaming like your life ended. Oh wait, you're doing the SAME thing NOW," I said, now obviously angry myself. I felt the heat of my anger flowing through my body. I was shaking like a mad man. We both heard the guy from before returning.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Kurt shrieked. He quickly disappeared.

"WHO WAS THE ONE CHEATING HERE AGAIN?" Kurt yelled at me. That hit me right in my face and I took a deep, deep breath.

"I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU KURT HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU?" I started screaming now. I never screamed but I didn't even care. Kurt had no right to accuse me of that after so many years. I _hadn't cheated on him_. Kurt was quiet, looking at me. He slumped into the stage. Tears were streaming down his face.

"You were with him all the time, cancelled our dates, dinners, nights, everything, for _him_ and I NEED TO BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T CHEAT ON ME WITH HIM?"He had snapped again. I rolled my eyes.

"I made a mistake but that doesn't mean I have the blame in everything here, Kurt Hummel, because I DO NOT," I yelled at him.

"Just shut up Blaine I don't even want to talk about this anymore. Go away."

"I am not leaving. This has bugged me for _years_," Blaine said. Kurt looked up. I could see it in his eyes. It had bugged him too, but he had hoped our first time seeing each other again would go a little bit differently. As had I.

"FINE. Explain to me, Blaine, why did you do that?" Kurt said, still anger streaming through his body visibly.

"I didn't CHEAT on you. See? That was why I left you. You don't believe me!" I shrieked. That had always hurt me. I loved him, but apparently he didn't trust me enough.

"Oh I don't know, why would that be? ONLY THAT I SAW YOU TWO KISSING MAYBE?"he was yelling _again_.

"I _told_ you that was him! I didn't kiss him!"

"I don't believe you," Kurt said.

"FINE DON'T THAT'S WHAT GOT US SPLIT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I said, my insides were boiling. I couldn't help it.

"Don't you _dare_ blame our break up on me!" Kurt said. He had stood up again and was facing me.

"Then why didn't you just believe me when I told you?" I asked, still my voice in an almost scream.

"You _kissed him_. I was confused and when I didn't believe you immediately you went crazy!"

"YOU didn't TRUST me, of course I went crazy because it HURT!" I spat. He blinked.

"WELL IT HURT ME TOO!" He shrieked. We were both quiet, replaying the scene in our heads. We looked at each other, the silence growing, both close to tears.

"You should just have trusted me," I said in a normal voice. He frowned.

"How could I? You were always with him and then I saw you two kissing and everyone told me you two fitted better. It was my fears, maybe, but when you left so easily-," Kurt said in a _slightly_ more normal tone.

"I didn't leave easily at all. I left, yes, but I was sure you would come after me," I said.

"You shouldn't have been sure of that. You left, I thought you loved him, not me," Kurt said.

"Well when you didn't come after me I thought you didn't love me back. So yes I left to university. I know it was the wrong decision. But that wasn't what broke us up. It was you not trusting me."

"No, you left me, that was IT." We glared at each other. The silence fell back again as both our thoughts went over everything that had been said, and both of us didn't _want_ to say anything anymore. We were both mad but we both knew we were wrong.

The silence lasted for minutes, it felt like ages. Kurt then sighed.

"Oh Blaine why did we ever let it come that far?" he asked. He was still mad, I could see it, but he was now over the first shock of seeing me, just as I was, and he could think logically again.

"It sounds wrong," I agreed. He looked into my eyes. I looked back into his. His beautiful blue-green eyes were wet with tears. They were swollen, as was his face. I looked at the beautiful boy and realised how much exactly I had missed him. The rage seemed to flow away when I thought of that and my face softened. Kurt looked at me when this happened. His eyes seemed to soften, too, and then we were just staring at each other to stare.

"Blaine I'm glad we have the chance to talk this through now," he said. His voice was still a little harsh, but we both seemed to have spoken our anger.

"Me too," I just mouthed. He sighed again.

"I never intended on screaming your ears off when I thought of seeing you again," he said, not looking at me. I smiled a humourless smile. I didn't either. I had imagines a lot when it came to meeting him again. Most of them included slow motion running and feeling his lips on mine again. I sighed again, trying to ban the thought out of my head.

"Me neither." He looked at me again and I stared into his eyes. We were silence for a long time then.

"I have wished so many times it didn't happen. I have never felt- whole again, I loved you so much," He said. I blinked. I hadn't, either, but I hadn't expect him to say it like this. Of course, I still loved him too. I felt like we'd got into a rollercoaster of emotion. Five minutes ago we had been screaming and now-

"K-Kurt, what?" I asked confused. Kurt let out a sob and didn't look at him as he answered my question.

"Oh Blaine," he said and he sighed.

"You have no idea how much it hurt when you were gone. It still does. I always thought our love- I always thought it was true love, you know? You were the one that always understood me no matter what, even if I was being crazy. You always respected me, you didn't think I was crazy. You understood my feelings and you understood who I was, exactly who I was. We had a bond, and I always believed it was true love. I know that's just me, but-," his lip was trembling, his hands on his face so I wouldn't notice he was crying. The movement of his shoulders, however, was enough already.

"Kurt," I whispered, My voice was breaking on his name.

"Kurt how the hell would it be able to have been true love if it was one sided? How the hell was it true love if I would not still love you, too, if I didn't miss you with every part of my soul?" I asked him, tears in my eyes but not leaving them. He looked up, his tears still visible on his cheeks, his eyes red and raw.

"W- what?" he asked, he shivered and put his knees up. Just like when we were younger, I could see the hope there, shining in his eyes, right through the wet tears.

"Kurt you are right. Our love was true and will ever stay so. I love you, I will always," I said in a whisper. He was looking right into my eyes and looked like he was going to collapse. We didn't say anything else, not for a long time.

"I m-missed you so _much,_" Kurt cried then and his eyes flickered to me again. I really couldn't help myself. I remembered how Kurt was when being upset but I just couldn't help myself. I sighed, closed my eyes and put my arms around the still fragile man. He didn't even seem to mind. He sighed heavily and leaned into me. His shoulders, which had never left the stiff position since I saw him, finally relaxed and he put his face into my shoulder. I could feel the wet tears on my shirt.

"Shh- it's okay, Kurt," I whispered. He only nodded and buried his face into my hair now. I heard him sniff. I did so, too. Kurt's smell hadn't changed. He smelled amazing. It always took me off guard and it still did. I inhaled deeply. Every single feeling shot through my body like a knife but it didn't hurt. Kurt was in my arms. Right now, everything _should_ hurt, but nothing _did_.

"Blaine- can't we just start over? Can't we just- just start _over?_" he asked then. I let out a deep sigh. I pulled him closer and he sobbed. His tears were streaming along my neck but it didn't even feel bad because he was so close to me. I felt better instantly from being close to him.

"Kurt- I don't know- we've changed both so much. I- I mean we were yelling at each other not so long ago," I whispered. He flinched and nestled into my hair even more.

"I know, I know," he whispered. I sighed and placed my lips softly at his hair. He stiffened but didn't do anything. I saw him closing his eyes, now.

We sat there for what seemed forever. It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes. But forever was too short, as we were interrupted again.

"Kurt I'm so sorry but the first guests will arrive soon," the same voice from before called through the silence room. He seemed to feel save a little more because we stopped screaming. Poor guy. Kurt pulled up his head. His cheeks were flushed.

"I'm sorry, I'll be there," he said. He pulled away. My hands moved towards him, wanting to pull him back but knowing I couldn't. They awkwardly dropped beside me.

"Can we talk? We _need_ to talk this through." Kurt was looking at me. He looked gorgeous even though he was still crying.

"Even if it's just to be calm ourselves, even if it means we never see each other again after tonight, I need to talk this through with you, please?" Kurt begged.

"Kurt- of course, of course we'll talk this through," I said, standing up. He nodded.

"After the play? I can't drop out- I can't do that to them," he whispered. I smiled slightly.

"I understand. After the play is fine," I said. We stared at each other before I closed the gap and took him in my arms once again. Like I had done a million times when we were young. I felt like that young Blaine on High School again. I pressed a short kiss on his forehead like I should've done back then. Kurt didn't object. Just maybe, he was there too. At High School, saying goodbye because I had to go back to Dalton again.

"Then I'll see you tonight," Kurt whispered before pulling back. He was gone in less than five seconds.

After the play I was certain Kurt deserved a spot on Broadway. He had grown in his acting, his voice had improved even more. The audience seemed to agree with me as they cheered for him when he hit the last, very high, note and the play ended. I applauded as hard as everyone as the entire cast came to take in the cheers and they disappeared. I decided to give Kurt some time and walked back to the now a lot more crowded bar. My coat was long forgotten on the chair and I took it with me. Luckily my shirt was one I had owned for some time now. I was glad I had changed before going out. I dug my phone out of my pocket as I heard it going off. Michael. I took it.

"Michael I told you to cancel the-," I began.

"Oh I know Mr. Anderson and I did cancel your appointments for tonight. I was just wondering if you are going to get to the office tonight so I can lock it down or not?" Michael asked. I smiled. For now I was really glad with an assistant as Micheal.

"You can lock it down Micheal I'm going straight home," I said.

"Okay, good night sir," he said before he hung up. I out it away before taking a seat at the bar.

"Another beer?" the barkeeper asked as he reached me. It was the same name as before. He was now looking at me with serious interest and I figured he had heard my fight with Kurt.

"Yes, thank you," I said. The bottle was placed in front of me and I paid. While I put it on my lips my thoughts ran over my fight with Kurt. I remembered his desperate question. _Can't we just start over?_ It sounded amazing, starting over with Kurt, having in my life again. But I knew that wasn't real life. We both had a very different life. I worked my ass off every day even though probably I didn't have to work that hard. In our thoughts, getting back together would work. In real life, it would get very, very difficult. I knew Kurt had asked in the heat of the moment and discussing it tonight would be better for the both of us. Kurt had things completely not linked with me and the other way around, I had, too. Our lives now were so different, we had both changed. Getting back together would probably not even _work_. It had just been _so_ long.

"Hello Blaine," I heard his soft voice behind me. I turned back from my thoughts and looked at him. He looked amazing. He had taken off his costume and was wearing a red skin-tight jeans. He was wearing a blouse- didn't I know that? But he wouldn't be wearing a blouse from High School, right? I blinked, remembering I had to say something and not just stare.

"Hey Kurt," I therefore blurred out. He laughed a little.

"Mind coming with me? It's a little crowded in here," he suggested, eyebrows raised.

"Sure, Kurt, wait," I said, finishing up my beer and jumping up to walk behind him. He guided me backstage, of course, and we walked through a big hallway. The hall was still pretty crowded.

"Hello Kurt! Who's your friend?" one of his co-stars asked. She was still in costume.

"Someone from High School," Kurt said flashing a grin and he winked. She grinned too.

"I'm Sandra, San, wathever, Kurt's friend!" she said holding her hand out.

"Blaine Anderson very nice to meet you Sandra," I said kindly with the manners I learned to have lately. Maybe I had always possessed them. Her eyes grew big and somewhere I thought she knew my name. I looked at Kurt and he shrugged. Not his fault then. I smiled again before we continued. We stopped in front of a door that said _Kurt Hummel_ which must be his changing room. We entered and _yes_ it was Kurt's changing room. Clothing was neatly hang on racks, but it was a lot.

"Welcome," Kurt said with another of those tiny smiles and whirled around to look at me. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you. It looks great," I said. He waved for me to sit at one of the big chairs standing in the corner so I did, and he seated himself right next to me.

"Did you like the play?" he asked, actually curious to whether I liked it.

"I loved it. You were amazing, Kurt, your voice has grown _so_ much," I said honestly. It was what I really wanted to tell him, because it was very true. He blushed slightly. My heart reacted to that in the funniest way.

"Thank you, Blaine," he said with the blush still lingering on his face. We went quiet for a while, I was sure he was thinking about our fight this night. I was. It closed my eyes briefly, remembering. I had never planned fighting with him right away after seeing him again, but I was somehow glad we did because that was just _out_ now. Everything that had bothered us was out and that was good. Honestly, I wondered he would agree with me if I told him how I thought about it everything.

"Isn't it weird? After our fight I wonder why the _hell_ we broke up in the first place it all seems- us being too proud, miscommunication between the both of us-," Kurt mumbled then. I looked up, but he was staring at his feet. So he agreed me full heartedly.

"I know what you mean, Kurt," I whispered. He looked up. He didn't seem to have expected me to agree with that.

"You do?" He asked confused. I sighed and nodded.

"I do," I mumbled. We looked at each other.

"It's weird thinking that if I hadn't seen you with him after I had such a bad day of you not believing I was sure of your love for me- that maybe we'd still be together," he whispered.

"It has all been- stupid. I admit. Though of course college is one big thing to go through we could've managed," I answered, I felt a blush on my cheeks.

"I know," Kurt said. We had no idea what to say. We knew, both of us, how much we still felt for the other one in the room. We also both knew time was a bitch.

"We've changed too much, haven't we?" Kurt whispered now. I looked up.

"I don't know. We certainly changed _a lot_."

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked then. I looked up. His cheeks were flushed and his smile was guilty.

"Of course?" I said wondering what would get him so embarrassed.

"Do you- have boyfriend?" he asked, his voice slightly higher. I bit my lip to back hold a laugh. He looked so guilty asking that it was cute.

"Or- or something more of course," Kurt whispered, misunderstanding my response.

"No- no wait. I don't. Have a boyfriend. Or more," I answered quickly. He sighed, nodding.

"So do you-," I started.

"No! I don't." we were silence for a while, staring at each other again. We seemed to do that a lot. Kurt was looking _right_ into my eyes and the memories his beautiful green-blue eyed brought back into my head should absolutely not be there right now, or I would kiss him, here and exactly now.

Luckily, Kurt seemed to have the same and he suddenly looked away.

"So what do you do for a living, Kurt?" I asked curiously.

"Well I'm still at college. I took a break a few years back. I'm in my last year of fashion school and earn my money by doing this play. We perform everywhere in New York. We're in this pub for a few weeks, now. We only take big pubs, though, pubs where people that are important come to take a break from the rich life. Hoping we're going to get discovered." He blushed again and so did I at his mention. We looked down both.

"So what about you?" he then asked.

"Well-," I whispered. He looked at me, curiously as why I was hesitating.

"I'm pretty high up in the publishing business. I rolled into it early, three and a half years ago when I was still at school. I worked my ass off and I climbed my way up. Then because of a lucky shot I reached out and took the manager place. I want to start my own bussiness but I'm too young, I feel like that anyway. And I feel good enough where I am now," I tried to explain as good as I could. Kurt's eyes flickered over my body.

"I wondered where you got _freaking prada shoes_," he said with a laugh. I laughed with him.

"Well I get paid enough, yes," I mumbled a little ashamed of my success for the first time ever. Kurt laughed.

"You don't have to feel bad, You know. I messed things up by dropping my chances because of how I felt, you hid yourself in work and grabbed your chances because of it," he stated. My face snapped up and I looked at him.

"How do you-," I whispered, stunned. Nobody had guessed _that_. Not this easily.

"Blaine, deep inside you are still the same," Kurt stated simply. I groaned. He knew me well, still, just like I had recognized his fake laugh.

"I am so sorry for hurting you, Kurt, I never- intended to-," I mumbled then, looking down. I heard him move and suddenly he took my hands.

"I know you silly, I didn't mean it either but I still did. Don't apologize," he said. I looked up, right into his eyes, his face closer than I expected.

"Blaine let's go for it. I know we have huge different lives and we've changed but we seem to get along good enough-," he started.

"Apart from the screaming," I said, not looking away from him.

"Apart from the screaming. But help me here, we do get along still. We can start over. We can start dating, getting to know each other again, getting to know each others lives. We'll plan one and if it doesn't go as planned, fine, then maybe we _are_ too late. But imagine we aren't. Imagine it can still be fixed. Both our hearts. Wouldn't it be a shame to waste it?" his voice was only a whispered and our eyes never parted. I was quiet for a long time while his beautiful eyes burned into mine before I nodded, carefully.

"It would be a shame." Kurt's eyes seemed to gleam and finally, I let out a _real_ laugh.

"Okay Kurt we can try. But no promises to the both of us. We are going to date like we just met. Awkward questions on the first date, standing in front of a mirror for ages beforehand. And no talking about the past just yet. Not the first one. Okay?" I stared at him. He nodded.

"That sounds good enough." He copied my smile now. It was finally holding the happiness I had known and missed. I couldn't help myself. Just like with the hug, I had the need to be closer. I leaned in and he sensed it seconds before it happened and tilted his head. He released my hand and I cupped his face, just like all those years ago. Our lips met then the flow of feelings hitting me like no else had hit me in years. I was finally whole ago.

We parted after only a few moments.

"I thought we just met each other?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"No. Tonight we are two people who have missed each other with everything inside of them. Tomorrow we are two people who just met and are dating. Whole lot of a difference, Kurt," I whispered. He laughed.

"Okay. I'm afraid tonight is almost over, though," Kurt mumbled. I looked at the clock on the wall. He was right, we should go. _I_ should go, to my new home. We stood up, me helping him stand by giving him my hand and he grinned.

"Well we should arrange our date Mr. Anderson," Kurt said as we left the pub. I whirled around, looking at him. I grinned, remembering how I had a free morning on Thursdays. I leaned in.

"Tomorrow at 9am?"

"Where?" Kurt asked, already nodding. I pecked his cheek before whispering in his ear:

"Breakfast at Tiffany's."

_This popped into my head and though I should write on my continues Klaine story I couldn't without writing this. I have no idea if something like this already exists but I surely hope not. I hope you enjoyed it._

_So this was supposed to be a one shot only, but of course I got carried away and suddenly it was an open ending. So if there's some interest for a sequel(s) I'll probably write it._


End file.
